


Coward At Heart [Underfell]

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Abuse, Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Canon Divergence, Death, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Edgy, F/M, Fan theories, Female!Frisk, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Headcanon, Minor Frans, Minor canon divergence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus is a jerk, Physical Abuse, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Torture, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans is about ready to quit. The daily abuse from his brother and constant on-edgeness of life in the Underground is almost more than he can take. And the resets aren't helping any. The skeleton hopes to the God he never believed in that this'll be over soon, that the last human will fall and maybe he'll have a better chance free.Then the human falls. And things get complicated. Sans doesn't know if he should side with them, or do the job he'd been trained to do. And why should he be the one to decide?He always was a coward at heart.





	

_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: humans and monsters. The two races lived in relative peace, and despite occasional quarrels there were many years of peace and prosperity._

_But one day, the humans and monsters erupted into a civil war. Friend turned on friend, and the bloody battle raged on for days. Monster dust, pieces of armor and weaponry, and human corpses littered the battleground. Yet the opposing armies fought on, until finally the king of monsters, ASGORE, was forced into surrender._

_The monsters were made to leave their home among the humans. They were cast underground, and to prevent them from ever returning, the humans cast a powerful spell over the entrance and exit to the mountain chosen for the monsters’ prison. The only way to break the barrier spell was for the monsters to collect seven human souls, a feat thought by many to be impossible._

_After the monsters were sealed away, the human village at the foot of Mount Ebott was abandoned. No human dared live so close to the cursed place._

_Over time, the mountain attracted less attention. The only time it was spoken of was when, on the rare occasion, a human went to the mountain and did not return. Six such occurrences happened, yet no one seemed worried. All the monsters were sure to be dead now, or so they thought._

_But the monsters were still alive, and more determined than ever to escape their imprisonment. Bittered by the long years of waiting, and stewing in their hatred, the monsters adopted cruel practices to use against any human so unlucky as to fall below._

_One day, another human fell. The seventh and final soul to be collected._

_The human’s name..._

_Was Frisk._

  
  
_U N D E R F E L L_


End file.
